


33 sms

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Experimentation, M/M, Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты не вернешься, волче?" "Забудь мой номер, Стайлз". <br/>[сборник]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS 1-

***

"Ты не вернешься, волче?"  
"Забудь мой номер, Стайлз".  
"Но, как же обещание?"  
"А я не обещал".  
"Ты ждешь мои молитвы?"  
"Я жду, чтоб ты отстал".  
  
"Не перестану верить".  
"Во что? Я все решил".  
"Что ты вернешься, волче".  
"Мне кажется, ты пил".  
"Я пью уже неделю. Поэтому пишу".  
"Ты бредишь. Отключаюсь".  
"Но, я тебя люблю".  
  
"Серьезно?"  
"Слепошарый".  
"Ответь мне честно, Стайлз".  
"Признаться тебе дважды?"  
"Как долго я не знал?"  
"С той самой нашей встречи".  
"Которая в лесу?"  
"И дальше ежедневно. Пиздец, что я несу..."  
  
"Молчишь. Ну что же, ладно".  
"Наверно, номер стер".  
"Теперь пишу впустую".  
"Как раньше маме... черт".  
  
"Молчишь вторые сутки".  
"Не бойся, я привык".  
"Пусть даже будет больно".  
"Как будто в горле штык".  
  
"Постой-ка. Эти звуки".  
"Горелый запах шин".  
"Как будто бы спешили..."  
"О БОЖЕ. ЭТО ТЫ".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS 2-

***

«Хотел сказать спасибо...»  
«За что?»  
«За то, что спас».  
«Я делал свое дело».  
«Ты чуть не умер!»  
«Стайлз...»  
«Ну что? Скажешь, неправда?»  
«Я лишь закрыл спиной».  
«И заработал пулю».  
«Важней, что ты живой».

«Если умрешь - я сгину».  
«Да не умру я».  
«Лжешь».  
«Не забывай про силу».  
«В твоей ноге был нож!»  
«И что?»  
«Ты мог погибнуть».  
«Там аконита нет».  
«Но мог быть...»  
«Успокойся».  
«Заставь!»  
«И как?»  
«Минет?»

«О, Господи. Ты шутишь?»  
«Я жду тебя».  
«Пиздец».  
«Так что, приедешь, волче?»  
«А есть ли выбор?»  
«Есть».  
«Тогда впускай».  
«Не понял...»  
«Открой мне дверь».  
«ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ???»


	3. Бонус. Волчья охота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idenline - You and Me

*** 

Волк душу кровью обливает,  
Царапая когтями кожу.  
И Стайлз, воскреснув, умирает,  
И тихо с его губ: "О Боже..."  
А Дерек вычисляет, множит  
В своем сознании миры,  
В которых Стайлз как Бог итожит  
Финал их проклятой игры.  
  
Толчки становятся все глубже,  
Их стоны режут тишину,  
Стайлз хочет выбраться на сушу,  
Устал шептать: "Я утону".  
Но Дерек непреклонен, нежен.  
Он топит, убивает вновь.  
И Стайлз под ласками повержен,  
По венам ртуть сменяет кровь.  
  
Два голоса сплетают вечность,  
Соединяются в одно.  
Два тела - в сумме безупречность.  
И ноты в звуках на минор.  
Теряются в плену друг друга,  
Продлить бы не на день - на жизнь.  
Стайлз тихо: "Воздуха, немного".  
А волк ему: "Я здесь, держись".  
  
И Стайлз хватается, спасаясь,  
Чтобы вдохнуть, не умереть.  
Стать частью Дерека пытаясь,  
Чтобы остаться с волком здесь.  
Но время жрет неумолимо  
Подаренные вскользь минуты.  
Их счастье лишь фантомно, мнимо,  
Уже рассвет во взгляде мутном.  
  
Ему пора бежать, скрываться.  
Ему с охотником нет дружбы.  
Хоть Стайлз - другой. Но не остаться.  
Хоть знает, как ему он нужен.  
Стайлз будет ждать. Привык. Умеет.  
Пусть дни слагаются в года.  
Стайлз будет по привычке верить,  
Что волк вернется. Навсегда.


	4. Бонус. Короткий завет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message To Bears – You Are A Memory

***

Там, где спряталось солнце —  
Лучей исчезающий след.  
Раньше здесь было _двое_ ,  
Сейчас одиночества бред.  
  
Там, куда _молча_ сбегают —  
Нет связи и выхода нет.  
Бесцветное фото на память.  
Словами короткий завет.  
  
Там, где Господь укрывает —  
В душу молитвы и плач.  
Дождем по лицу, _умирает_.  
Сам себе тихий палач.  
  
Там, куда хочется _сгинуть_ —  
Снова закрытая дверь.  
Цепями гремит на запястьях  
Забытый, брошенный зверь.  
  
Там, где раньше их двое —  
Пустая тарелка и чай.  
В грудину ударами, _больно._  
Хочется прыгнуть? Давай.  
  
Там, куда не пускают —  
_Стайлз_ и клятва любить.  
Хочется прыгнуть? Не стоит.  
Смерть не поможет забыть.  
  
Там, где спряталось солнце —  
Можно увидеть рассвет.  
Молчание, но в каждой мысли:  
"Как ты там, детка? _Привет_ ".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS 3-

***

«Я приготовил ужин».  
«О, Боже, Дерек, ты?»  
«Ну я, а что такого?»  
«Мой волче у плиты…»  
  
«Я пробовал, съедобно».  
«Да верю я, не злись».  
«И твой отец одобрил».  
«Крепись, шериф, крепись».  
  
«Иди ты в жопу, милый».  
«Да я же пошутил!»  
«Эй, волче, не молчи же».  
«Да, я дурак. Простил?»  
«Смотря, как извинишься».  
«Я извинился».  
«Нет».  
«Вот только не планируй…»  
«С тебя крутой омлет».  
  
«Прости? Там опечатка».  
«Т9, да, хотя…»  
«Ты всё еще голодный?»  
«Пошутишь у меня».  
  
«О’кей, командуй, волче».  
«Сегодня в лофте, в шесть».  
«А что у нас на ужин?».  
«Мы будем пиццу есть».  
«Ты вроде сам готовил».  
«Я выбросил, забудь».  
«Боюсь спросить причину».  
«Там не еда, а жуть».  
  
«Отец живой, хотя бы?»  
«Минуты две блюёт…».  
«Где табельное, Дерек?»  
«Я сваливаю, черт».


End file.
